Night of Unknown
by Ketchum
Summary: I wrote this today after I listened to the song, to know the unknown, based on the ideas in the lyrics


This story takes place later in the series, it's explained in the story, oh, I don't own pokémon, and ages are probably Ash/Misty 15 Brock/Tracey 17. Sorry I'm leaving team rocket out because I don't like them, I'm sorry that's really mean, it's not that I don't like them, it's that they are annoying and boring to write for, yea that's it:)  
  
As the sun set over a beautiful mountain, Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Brock sat on the roof of Misty's house in Cerulean City, looking out at the scene. They could smell the food in Daisy's Kitchen, as she slaved away with two of her sisters assistance, making the-oh so gourmet food of *dum dum dum* sloppy joes. Just then Brock stood up.  
"I just got a great idea! I'm going to go and help those lovely ladies cook!" he said.  
"Brock.... Do you really think they want your help?" Misty sighed, as the peaceful moment was broken, yet again, by the overly girl-crazy Brock. However, he couldn't answer because he was already long gone.   
"Some things will never change," Ash muttered as he continued to watch the sunset. Tracey stretched his arms out and let out a yawn.  
"I hope they finish up soon, I'm beat," he said, just then the sound of a growling tummy came from him, "and hungry too." Everyone giggled. Then Tracey continued on his latest work of art, the sunset. Just then a scream came from the kitchen.  
"Brock...." they all said at the same time.   
  
It had been quite a few years since Ash had begun his journey, yet things were pretty much still the same. Brock was still his girl-crazy self, Tracey was still a quiet, yet smart companion, Misty still carried Togepi, and Pikachu still followed Ash. In the past few years, Ash had competed in the Johto league, and came in third place. Then they returned to Pallet where Ash dissappeared for two weeks. Everyone was worried sick about him, but he came back safe in sound in one peace. The headed out of Pallet when he came back, and Tracey rejoined the group. Then they headed out for the next league, the Twoto league, which is a combination of gyms from both Kanto and Johto, and then there is a huge competition bigger than both the Championships, and you are only permitted to participate, if you have already participated in both leagues. Anyhow, Ash had finished collecting all the badges for this league and they were stopped in Cerulean City, before they headed to Pallet, for a visit to Misty's sisters. Let's get back to the story.  
  
Tracey stood up, "I'm starved!"   
"Oh, let me see your drawing Tracey!" Misty said, she had anxiously waiting for this moment. He tilted his pad down to give her a glimpse. "Wow Tracey, that's awesome!"   
Ash peaked over, "Wow trace!" He picked his pad up and walked into the house.   
"Look's like it's just us again," Ash muttered, while he gazed into the remaining sunset.  
"Yea," they sat in silence for a few minutes, to watch the sun completely set.   
"How do you think the universe began?" Ash asked.  
"Huh?" Misty asked,   
"How do you think the universe began?" Ash asked once again.   
"Where'd you come up with that question?" she asked.  
"I dunno, how did it though?"  
"Jeez Ash, you know the stories,"   
"I do?"  
"Well, there's the belief that a God created it all, that he made it in seven days, you learn that at church," she began.  
"Yea, but what if that's not real?"  
"That's real Ash,"  
"Well what else could make the universe begin?"  
"Well there is the big bang theory, where there was, well a big explosion, and everything was created from that, but in reality, it's unknown Ash,"  
They were silent for a while, "What happens to your soul when you die?" Ash asked.  
"Ash, what is with all these philosophical questions?" she asked jokingly.   
"I don't know, just curious I guess, just sitting out here makes you think," he responded.  
"And you do that oh so very often Mr. Pokémon trainer," she said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood, she didn't like how serious he was being. Ash gave a slight giggle, 'What? No come back? I'm not liking this!' Misty thought. "I got one!" Misty shouted. "Is there is life on other planets?"  
"Sure!" Ash responded, "why not? In fact I had this dream the other night, that we were all on another planet, and there was no pokémon! It was so weird! There were these things called animals, and they had this one called a dog, and it looked like a growlithe, and then there was this thing called a bird that looked like a pidgey, it was a weird dream Mist,"   
"Dreams are weird, they always have some weird deep meaning, well almost always, like I had one dream where you guys were all afraid of a piece of cheese, that's not going to have any meaning there," she said.  
"Well you never know," Ash responded. "Oh look!" Ash pointed to the sky. "The first star of the night, make a wish!" he said.  
"I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," Misty said, then she closed her eyes, and made her wish, Ash did the same.  
"So, what did you wish for?" Ash asked.  
"I can't tell or it won't come true!" Misty teased.  
They were silent for a while, Misty's train of thought took a trip around the world and back, then a thought struck her.  
"Why did you do it Ash?"  
"Do what?"  
"Run away?"  
"Misty I told you, I'd tell you when I was ready and I'm not, it's something I'm not proud of, and I said I was sorry," he said. However he very well knew why he ran away, he did it because he was furious at Gary, who had beaten him out of his title in the Johto league. He needed to get away, from the feeling of humiliation. He also left to get his mind straight again, he was confused, and was feeling trapped and just needed to get away from it all. Misty didn't know why he would do that. He had caused her to go out of her mind for those couple of weeks, at first she didn't know why, but it eventually came to her. She really cared about him, more than she had ever admitted to herself.   
"You're still not ready? It's been a few months Ash,"   
"You don't care anyway, you just want to know so you can tease me about it,"  
"You think that's why Ash?"  
This was the first time the two had ever really talked on the topic.   
"Well why not?"  
Misty just turned away and she looked off into the stars.  
"Ash, I was worried, you don't have to tell me why you ran away, but can you tell me something different?" she asked softening her tone.  
"It depends,"  
"Will you promise me that now you are back, you will never do that again, all I really need to know, is that you're here to stay," she looked toward him waiting for an answer.  
"Promise," he said, still looking into the night sky.  
"Misty felt a burden lift off of her shoulders. She had been worried for a long time that he might leave again without warning, and this time not come back, he hadn't really been the same since he returned. Of coarse on the outside he was, well maybe not, he had gotten a little bit taller, and looked older then he did at the start of his journey. Just then a gust of chilly air blew by. Misty shivered. Ash noticed this and reached back into the house and pulled out a blanket.  
"Need this?" he asked he put it around her shoulders and sat next to her. She smiled. They sat there for a few more minutes and Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder. Meanwhile Daisy came up to the roof to tell the two that dinner was ready. She saw them and thought to herself "They are such fools for not seeing what they really feel! Why do fools fall in love, and then not even know it?" She turned around to head back downstairs but found Brock right behind her. He made her jump. He put his index finger up to his mouth to hush her and pointed to Ash and Misty. Misty lifted her head off of Ash's shoulder.   
"Misty I . . . " He began.   
"What Ash?"   
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I was just thinking, and I came to a huge realization."  
"Spit it out Ash,"  
"Well, all those questions I was asking, the answers don't really matter, Some secret's are just meant to stay secrets"  
"Ash . . . what are you getting at?"  
He took a deep breath, "But other's aren't"  
"Is there something wrong Ash, no secrets?"  
"No nothing is wrong, oh boy, where do I start? Well, I can tell you that it's been a long time since I decided this,"  
"Decided what Ash?"  
"That I have to tell you that I lo . . ." But before he could finish Misty caught him off guard in a kiss. Daisy looked at Brock; the two of them tried to contain their joy.  
"What was that for?" Ash asked.  
"Well I had to shut you up somehow!" Misty teased. "Now what were you saying?"  
"Misty, I love you, and always will, as long as my heart beats, as long as the wold turns,"  
"I love you too," she responded, putting her head back on his shoulder. They both began to think about what the future holds, for them.  
Daisy whispered into Brock's ear "there's magic in a kiss?" Brock turned to Daisy and kissed her. Daisy screamed and slapped Brock (for the second time that afternoon). "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed? Ash and Misty were startled and turned around.  
"I wanted to see if there was any magic," Brock said. Daisy stomped off, Brock looked helplessly at Misty and Ash, "Dinner," and he ran off. Ash and Misty turned around and continued to look out into the night sky. A shooting star went by. Misty smiled to herself, her dream had come true.   
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW IT STUNK BUT IT WAS BASED ON THE SONG TO KNOW THE UNKNOWN BECAUSE I GOT THE CD TODAY! YAY! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?   



End file.
